


Porn Mags

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Modern Warfare
Genre: Iwasbored, M/M, NSFW, Nobetawedielikemen, PWP, Thisisjustshamelessporn, callofdutymodernwarfare, mlm, notbetaread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Someone keeps buying porn mags for no reason since nobody ever touches or uses them. They must have SOME purpose?





	Porn Mags

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first porn I’ve wrote in a LONG time and I decided to make it a paring I can’t get outta my fucking head since the new MW is coming out   
This is set in the idea OP Kingfish went well and nobody died because thinking about Ghost dying gives me emotions I don’t want.
> 
> This isn’t beta read and was wrote to go with the song Rodeo by Lil Nas X because why not 
> 
> Enjoy

Ghost leaned back in the chair he was seated in and took a long drag from the cigarette between his lips. His staple balaclava folded up to his nose to allow the action, giving a brief glimpse of brown stubble that covered his chin. 

His eyes were shut, and he was thoroughly exhausted. Soap wasted no time with continuing their routine exercises as soon as they had arrived back to base after a successful low-risk mission. His body ached, hands sore from being pressed into hot asphalt, knees red from such as well. 

He mulled over the room, empty- sparse decorating. Why bother with such when this room was only ever used for occasional leisure. Besides, not like the military was a five star resort or something.  
A window on the wall opposite of where he sat let in small amounts of dying sunlight from cracked blinds that were misshapen from being yanked on and roughhoused around. 

The brunet memorized Price giving Soap a rough but playful shove into them and the surprisingly loud metallic clack of them bending behind the shorter mans back waking a sleeping Gary from a deep slumber that was more then likely alcohol induced. 

Gary. 

Another puff from the cigarette was blown out of Ghosts lips as he thought about his fellow soldier. He was slightly taller then Ghost himself, less built but what he lacked in that his height accounted for. Dirty blonde hair that he usually kept slicked back but Ghost seemed to think when it was wet and laid over the other mans forehead it looked pretty nice.  
Not like he was going to say that shit out loud though. 

He stubbed the cigarette out on a metal plate turned ashtray that was on the side table next to him. The ashes glowed amber faintly for a moment making him think about Roaches light brown eyes.  
He had a knack for the other man and was partly unsure why. The obvious half was the fact that in his personal judgment he found the man far more attractive then anyone else he had ever seen before. However why he held this attraction to the point it nearly interfered with his daily work he had no idea. 

Maybe the tension of having nothing and nobody to be close too for a few years was finally starting to ebb at his composure. Not like he needed it but it was nice once in a while to have someone a little closer then everyone else. A shoulder to lean on a little harder, a body to look to for warmth or more if need be. That is if any of that made sense of course. 

Ghost propped his feet up on the table that was covered in porn mags that were smuggled in by god knows who and crushed beer cans from last nights escapades. He let his body slink down a little lower into the couch and leaned his head back, though his brief moment of relaxation was disturbed by the door to the lounge slamming open. 

Raising his head back up his eyes met a very disgruntled looking Gary, face covered in mud, fatigues dirty with the same substance and slightly rumpled. He could only assume Soap had the Sergeant running through the shits like usual, something he himself was lucky to avoid as he excused himself before the workouts got ‘crawling through the jungle’ level intense. 

“Fucking MacTavish.” Gary mumbled as he pulled off his over shirt to leave him in a less dirty green T-shirt. He tossed it on the couch a bit too close to Ghost who picked the nasty piece of clothing up and threw it back at him, missing by a whole foot and instead leaving its path to be hitting the wall then falling to the floor. 

“Your aim is shite, Riley.” Roach mused as he leaned down to loosen the laces on his boots, shuffling them off next to the dirty shirt. “How could I ever have good aim with you fucking stripping in front of me.” Ghost mused hoping his words came across humorously. 

Roach scoffed and stood up then made his way over to the couch. Leaning over causing his shirt to lift a bit over the small of his back, which Simon wasted no time looking at, he grabbed the remote to the TV and flicked it on to some shit he deemed worth watching. Simon rolled his eyes behind his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest as he went back to what he originally planned on doing: sleeping. 

Closing his eyes he got approximately maybe one minute of silent shut eye before roach was bugging him again, living up to his nickname. “So what are you going to do tonight?” He mumbled as he leaned over and tapped at ghosts temple. “Well I was planning on taking a nap till you starting bothering me, twat.” Simon said gruffly, hoping his smirk wasn’t too obvious. 

“I don’t quite think I’m bothering you too much. Your smile says otherwise.” He said with a large grin on his face as he tapped his finger on ghosts lips. Simon froze for a moment “You must wear that stupid mask so much your forget when you have it on and off.” Gary chuckled a bit at that, in response Simon grabbed the other mans wrist and turned it so he was pressing roaches arm against his back. 

Gary let out a small grunt as he was held in place “Fucks sake you don’t have to be so wild I was just joking.” He said as he reached his other arm back to fight against Ghost but made a miscalculation and ended up grabbing the other man directly by the crotch. “Jesus what the fuck-“ Riley muttered as he let go of Gary’s arm instantly and leaned back to establish a fair amount of room between them. 

“Well that worked.” Sanderson mused as he turned back to face Ghost but instead found him leaned against the arm of the couch, mouth slightly open and what parts of his face be could see burning red. “You good mate? Or has it been that long since someone’s touched little Ghost.” Gary mused as he leaned closer to the brunet. 

Riley felt his pulse speed up in his heart as it pushed every drop of blood in his body directly towards his now quickly hardening member. “Shut up.” He said in a softer voice then he would have liked but he sensed Gary didn’t give a shit as the blonde leaned closer to him, his hands now firmly planted on either side of ghosts hips, leaving inches between their faces. 

“You got something bugging you there, Riley?” Gary murmured in a low voice that did things to Simon spiritually. “Twat.” Simon rumbled lowly as he pulled his legs up onto the couch getting ready to just shove Gary away to avoid the humiliation of the other man finding out he was getting turned on by this. It was not out of the way of the other 141 members to do stuff like this to get a laugh out of the others humility- but how far was Roach really gonna go with this?

Gary leaned closer, his lips letting out a soft breath that caressed Riley’s lips. Simon shuddered, he felt like he was running hotter then usual with the other man so close to him. Letting his eyes fall shut he leaned forward and let his body move itself as he pressed his lips against Sanderson’s softly but surely. He half expected to get shoved, called a faggot and told to piss off but he was shocked to feel the other man tilt his head and deepen the kiss. 

Simons heart sped up as he felt Gary’s left hand slide up from where it was to grab onto his hip and pull him closer against the taller mans body. A groan left his lips that Roach wasted no time responding to with his own. He pressed his body closer to Ghost, hovering over him as he slipped his arm around Ghosts lower back and sat up to pull the brunette into his lap. Simon moaned and moved his hands to plant them on the other mans face as he broke the kiss and leaned back panting. 

“Tell me your fucking serious and this isn’t a gag.” He said between breaths as he felt Roaches hands reach behind him to grab handfuls of his ass “God it’s not a fuckin lie, Riley.” The other huffed out as he dove to leave rough kisses against Simons neck that left the brown haired man shuddering. Simon let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around Roaches head, letting his fingers grip the blonde hair- tugging it softly to be rewarded with a groan. 

Riley gasped loudly as Roach bit the junction where his shoulder and neck met causing his hips to press close to the other mans. He could feel the tent forming in Gary’s pants and had to resist the urge to try to gauge the length as his attention was pulled towards the hands on his ass tightening their grip significantly. Simon experimentally rolled his hips forward and got a loud groan in response from the man below him “Do that again, fuck please do it again.” Gary pleaded against Ghosts chest as he removed one hand from the ass it was holding to tug Simons shirt from his pants and expose his chest which he wasted no time kissing and sucking on. 

Riley let out a small ‘yeah, fuck yeah.’ As he rolled his hips down harder this time finding himself moaning at the feelings that it dragged out of hiding. He was shuddering as he felt Gary sucking roughly on one of his nipples as the both of the taller mans hands were ripping the buckle on Simons pants open. Ghost lifted himself up so Gary could yank the military issue pants and underwear halfway down his thighs leaving his ass and dick exposed to the slightly chilled room. 

“Fuck-“ Simon groaned as he had a hard time sitting still in Gary’s lap like this. Every part of him lit up like a live wire ready to go off any second. Gary leaned back for a moment and Simon nearly melted at the smug facial expression the other man gave as his brown eyes scanned his Lieutenant in his lap a panting and shaking mess, dick hard against his stomach, arms behind him as he leaned back so his hands could grip strong thighs under the rumpled fabric of Gary’s pants. 

“Can I take that mask off you, baby?” Sanderson mumbled as he reached a hand up and thumbed at the black fabric hiding Riley’s face, the shorter man wasted no time nodding as he leaned his face into the touch. Roach slipped the fabric off ghosts face leaving the glasses tangled up in it as he tossed it onto the couch next to them. He was met with the sight of blue eyes blown wide with lust, cheeks a deep red and brown hair a mess that didn’t look half bad in the heat of the moment. 

“Fuck you are gorgeous.” Roach mumbled as he let his hand press firmly to the other mans cheek, satisfied with the way the touch was leaned into as heavy as the weight of a gun in his hand. 

“Please.” Ghost groaned as he pressed his ass down against the lap he was seated on, satisfied with the groan he received back. Gary nodded and leaned over to the table grabbing one of the porn mags on it, this action caused ghost to hold onto the blonde to avoid falling. Slapping the magazine down onto the couch he watched Gary shuffle through the pages and then rip out something stapled to one of the pages, a condom and a pack of lube. 

Whoever bought those fucking things needed a promotion. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard.” Gary grumbled as he separated the lube from the condom and ripped open the small purple packet with his teeth. Putting just enough on his fingers he coated him liberally and turned his eyes to the mess of a man in his lap. “Come here baby.” He motioned with his clean hand and Simon wasted no time doing so. Leaning over Gary he planted both his hands firmly on the other mans chest laying so their faces were inches apart. 

Watching nervously as the lubed hand slipped between his legs he closed his eyes and connected his lips with Roaches as a distraction. Feeling the slick fingers running around the rim of his entrance had him shuddering, his back arching in a way that caused him to stick his ass out more. Gary groaned into the kiss and began slipping the first finger into Simon slowly, paying close mind to the other mans hands balling the fabric of his shirt up tightly as he whimpered into the kiss. 

Riley eventually couldn’t hold himself up anymore as the first finger was finally fully in him. Breaking the kiss he tucked his face against Roaches neck and panted harshly as the other man began softly thrusting the finger inside of him. The muscles of Riley’s thighs felt like they could snap any second as he was worked open slowly. After a few minuets Sanderson was slipping a second finger inside of Simon and that had the brunette groaning as the pain slowly disappeared. 

Not long after the third finger was being pushed in with little resistance, Gary’s free hand was in his lap massaging the bulge in his pants that Riley would love to be touching himself but his mind was too occupied with not exploding. 

“Look at you, sir. So fucking desperate for me to fuck you senseless.” Roach said softly as he pressed a kiss to Simons temple and spread his fingers apart inside the shorter man. He was fucking lucky Simon could hardly form a coherent thought because he wouldn’t have gotten away with that any other time. 

Pulling his fingers free Simon groaned for a moment as he was shoved up and around to be pushed on all fours, face pressed into the arm of the couch. He rested his forehead against it as he moved his arms up so his hands could grip it. His senses were on fire as the clack of Gary’s belt being undone reminded him he was fully fucking awake right now, his legs were actually being pulled apart and the wet substance he felt being poured on his ass was in fact lube. 

There was a moment of stillness as he assumed Gary rolled the condom over his dick and pressed the head against Simons entrance. Riley groaned as pressed his ass back, earning a deep growl from the man behind him “God you are so fucking hot.” He heard Roach moan before the other man grabbed his hips tightly and slowly began to enter him inch by inch. Simon felt like his whole being was being split in half by the massive intrusion, panting hard and letting out sharp gasps as Gary slowly pushed in. 

When he felt the other mans groin make contact with his ass he took a deep breath “Get ready, sir, gonna ride you like you deserve.” Gary said as he smacked the ass in front of him hard before pulling out to the tip and slamming back in so hard he had the other man gasping loudly. 

Simons eyes shot open as Sanderson wasted no time setting a rough pace that had his legs shaking and his eyes struggling to stay open. His nails dug into the couch as he felt Roaches nails dig into his hips and yank him back harder. Simon moaned loudly into the armrest in front of him as he was slammed into over and over again. 

Roach groaned, leaning back to grab a pillow off the couch he shoved it under Simons lifted hips to keep his ass up as he leaned over the other man and began to press rough kisses against the brunettes spine. He was getting intoxicated with the sharp gasps the shorter man was letting out, a smirk tugging as his lips as he reveled in the sound of the sounds of skin against skin filling the room- hardly louder then his Lieutenant. 

“F-fuck Gary, p-AH-please.” Ghost gasped out between moans “What do you want, baby?” Roach growled against Simons shoulder blade “Fuckin- faster.” Was all Riley could say before Roach was slamming him into harder and faster then he could have imagined. 

Simon was in bliss, his ass is going to be fucking red tomorrow at this rate but like hell if he cared he was truly getting rode hard. He could feel his body nearing its limit, every nerve on fire and his head a mess of thoughts as he felt Gary’s thrusts getting more messy. He must be getting close too. Simon pressed his ass back earning a deep throaty moan from the man fucking him. 

“Gary- gonna fucking - gonna cum.” Riley groaned as he felt Roach rest his forehead on his back and could hardly make out the nod the other man gave. With three more rough thrusts Simons world exploded as his whole body tensed up and he came harder then he ever had in his whole life. He felt Sanderson still above him and let out a deep moan to which he assumed the blonde had also met his finish. 

They stayed like that for a minuet just panting and shaking against one another before Roach slowly slipped out of Simon, causing the brunette to gasp softly. Simon pushed himself up and turned around to lean against the armrest and look at the other man. Gary’s face and chest were flushed red, his hand planted on his thigh to hold himself up as the other was pushing his hair out of his face. 

“That was fuckin amazin.” Riley sighed out as he pulled his knees to his chest and let himself sit in contentment for a moment. He heard Gary let out a small chuckle as he pulled the used condom off and tossed it into a trash can by the couch. 

“Just let me know when you wanna go again, those mags are a good way to get stuff.” 

That fucker.


End file.
